


Almond Milk

by OfTheMoon_And_Stars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheMoon_And_Stars/pseuds/OfTheMoon_And_Stars
Summary: A little coffee shop AU based on this: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/79/d4/b0/79d4b05d5088b6c81f9a41c09edb0ade.jpg





	Almond Milk

The bell rang as the door opened, a bright and happy sound in the small coffee shop. Will walked through the doorway, a relaxed look on his face. He approached the counter and a familiar face.  
  
  
“One regular latte, please. With lactose-free milk.” Nico tilted his head, surprised.  
  
  
“Is that all?” He asked, gaze still focused on the screen as he typed in the order.  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
“$3.78 is your total.” Will handed him five dollars. He opened the till and grabbed some change. He handed it to him. “Pick up your order over there.” Nico pointed. Will nodded, then stepped over to the side. After a few minutes, his coffee was ready. He took a seat and pulled out a book before lifting the cup to take a sip. Strange. It wasn’t lactose-free milk like he ordered. Was it almond milk? But he thought that Ancient Tales Cafe only had lactose free. The shop was basically empty, so he put his drink and book down and began to walk to the till. It was then he noticed that the dark-haired cashier was watching him nervously.  
  
  
“Excuse me, did you guys start serving almond milk?” To his surprise, Nico’s cheeks had a blush spreading across them.  
  
  
“Well, you always ask if we have it, so I got it specially for you,” he said, his face turning redder by the word. “Are you ok with me making the switch without asking you? I think you prefer almond over lactose-free, so I changed it without your permission I’m sorry,” He started to ramble, his nerves getting the better of him. Will was still speechless at what he had done for him. He became aware of Nico staring at him, waiting for his response. He snapped out of his stupor and responded.  
  
“I, yeah, it’s fine, but did you buy that with your own money?” At Nico’s shy nod, he started. “Wow. Thank you so much, I feel so privileged.”  
  
  
“Well, you are our best customer, so I don’t mind.”  
“I have to repay you somehow. How about I treat you to a dinner? Oh, and here.” Nico watched as he pulled the change from his purchase and placed it securely in Nico’s hands. “Keep the change.” He winked. Nico’s fading blush returned, bright as ever.  
  
  
“Thank you, but you don’t have to treat me. It’s alright.”  
  
  
“Not a problem. I insist. Here’s my number.” He grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen from his tote bag, scribbling his number down. “Will tomorrow at 7 work? I can pick you up, but you’ll need to text me an address, or we can meet somewhere.” Nico seemed taken aback.  
  
  
“Tomorrow will work, and I guess you can pick me up. I’ll send you my address. Thank you again.” Will laughed, a bright sound.  
  
  
“No, I should be thanking you, for going through the trouble to buy a specific ingredient for a customer. We’ve never formally been introduced huh? I’m Will. Will Solace.”  
  
  
“Nico Di Angelo.”  
  
  
“Nice to meet you, Nico. See you later.” The bright blond turned back to his coffee and book, grabbing them and bouncing out.  
  
  
“Did Nico get a daaaaaaaate?” Someone called.  
  
  
“Shut it, Percy!”


End file.
